For the Love of a Mate
by DeziGal
Summary: InuYasha finds himself unable to stop himself from mating with Kagome but he also can't forego his responsibility to Kikyo. He finds himself torn between Kikyo, his first love and Kagome, who traveled 500 years to be with him. Please take a second to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of a Mate**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters so please don't sue me.**

 **Hello everyone! This is the first piece of fiction I'm writing in a long time so forgive me if I'm a tad rusty! I really appreciate any constructive criticism you all can offer so please feel free to leave reviews and give your opinions regardless of what they may be.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Can I stay with you?_ " The words cycled through his mind well into the night.

He looked down from his perch on the branch of the willow tree positioned just close enough for him to keep watch of his pack. _His pack._ Sango slept just few feet away from her pet Kirara. The beast would rouse now and then, its half open eyes flitting over to its master for but a moment before closing its eyes once again. Miroku slept nuzzled into Sango's side while the said monk's wandering hands continued to wander in his sleep now and again. He watched from his viewpoint above them as sleeping man's hand crept up to Sango's bust immediately awakening the warrior.

"MIROKUUU" the demon slayer growled as she twisted and slammed down on the man with her fist before thrusting his hand in the opposite direction. While InuYasha heard her angry mutters as she turned away, the slight quickening of her heartbeat along with the way she refused to distance herself from the now unconscious monk was not lost on him. He chuckled under his breath as his eyes moved across the campsite to the raven haired priestess and fox cub cuddled together next to the now defunct firepit. He watched as the cub shifted in his sleep reaching up to grasp at Kagome's strange modern clothing. His ear twitched as her breathing shifted ever so slightly and her arm stretched out to pull the cub closer into her embrace. He leaned closer from his perch and watched her for a few moments as her breathing returned to its normal pace and she laid unmoving in her futon.

He grunted in frustration and shifted his weight again to lean back against the tree as the memories overtook him.

" _Can I stay with you?"_

He had known the right words then. In his mind he'd spoken the words again and again but when he'd finally spoken, they had been wrong. _"You'd stay with me?"_

" _I want to be with you… if you'd let me. Please let me stay."_ He didn't know who had moved first but suddenly she was in his arms and they were there, holding each other.

"Kagome… thank you." He hadn't been able to fight the words that had escaped him then. He'd known he was being selfish. He had known he would only hurt her, but in that moment as her scent overtook him, he had felt the pang in his heart and had heard the voice of his youkai reverberating through his mind ' _MINE!'_

His ear twitched as he was torn from his reverie. A soft blew through the trees and heard the rustling of cloth below him along with the whisper "InuYasha…?" He jumped to the ground barely making a sound and was at her side in an instant. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled Shippo tighter against her body as she shivered. Still asleep. Even in her dreams she sought him out. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tighter as his claws sunk into his flesh painfully.

"Oh Kagome…" he whispered as he kneeled quietly beside the priestess pulling a strand of hair away from her face. "Why can't I just let you go…?" Bending down he let his lips graze the ivory skin of her cheek softly, and stilled for just a moment, before retreating back to his post.

* * *

She awoke to the shuffling of feet and the clang of metal. As she twisted under the cloth covering her, she opened her eyes just a crack watching as Sango poked at the crackling wood. An angry expression graced the young woman's face as she grumbled about perverted monks who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Miroku stood to her right eyes appearing apologetic as he readied a pot of vegetables. The reddish handprint now beginning to form on his left cheek gave away what had occurred just moments ago. Kagome couldn't fight the grin as her eyes flitted between the pair. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sango stopped fighting her feelings for the monk and gave in.

A nudge at her side had Kagome sitting up and stretching. Kirara loomed over her, head bent and nudging at her hand this time. Letting out a soft chuckle she ran her hand over the soft coat of fur before murmuring "Thanks for waking me Kirara…"

She stood and stretched, eyes flitting to the Willow behind her first.

"He went hunting with Shippo at first light." Her gaze flickered back to the woman standing at the firepit now staring at her. She watched as Sango opened her mouth to speak again before stopping and starting again.

"I'm glad you came back. We all are."

Miroku looked up and smiled at her in agreement before speaking. "It'll be a while before the food is ready Kagome. Why don't you go to the watering hole while we ready the meal?"

"Are you sure…?" she asked looking around the camp again for something to do. "I could help-"

"We have it covered" Sango cut in with a small smile before she could finish.

She gave the woman a small smile in return before grabbing the pack beside her futon and walking toward the path leading to the small watering hole nearby. A few minutes later she veered left at the fork she came to on the path. Not a hundred yards before her the watering hole came into view. She pushed past the brush and dropped her pack next to a large rock near the water's edge before turning to scan the area. The trees surrounded her creating a palisade that blocked her from any peering eyes. A few tree squirrels scaled the trees in search sustenance as the birds sang from somewhere beyond seeing eyes.

Satisfied that she was the only one in the vicinity she unzipped her pack and pulled out a small white towel before slipping off her now worn, once white sneakers. As she unbuttoned the white blouse her wore she paused. Her fingers grazed the small glass bottle that fell between the v of her breasts. She hesitated for just a second before grasping the glass bottle strung around her neck and pulling it off before tossing it into her open pack.

She scanned the area once more before slipping off her clothes and setting them beside her pack. Kagome walked closer to the water's edge and dipped her toes for a moment before lowering herself completely into the stream. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she leaned back against the rocks supporting her only to see a figure in her mind's eye. Eyes of molten gold stared down at her as he smiled that crooked grin that never failed to make her heart beat faster. _"Can I stay with you?"_

He had stared for what seemed like hours before she heard him speak. _"You'd stay with me?"_

" _I want to be with you… if you'd let me. Please let me stay."_ She had replied surrendering the remnants of her pride in her desperation.

" _Kagome… Thank you."_ He had murmured before pulling her into his embrace. She could still feel the graze of his fangs against her neck and his hot breath against her skin. Her body heated at the reverie, causing her to wrap her arms around herself as if to shield herself from the memory of the absent youkai.

Relief had coursed through her body and she had gone limp against his chest as soon as he had spoken the words. She had buried her face into his bright red robes as hot tears soaked the cloth covering his chest.

" _Kagome."_ His husky voice echoed in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Heat rose in her body and she bit her lip fighting the wave of desire that coursed through her.

"InuYasha…" She whispered.

"Kagome!" Her eyes snapped open as reality hit. She launched her body upward and twisted shock just in time to see the white haired hanyou crash through the trees and land headfirst at the edge of the stream where she had just been leaning. He groaned and peeled himself off the ground, before looking up and finally staring back at her. She watched as the red began to stain his face and heard the stutter begin.

A growl quite similar to the ones she had heard escape InuYasha on multiple occasions escaped her as she spoke his name.

"INUYASHAAA…!" Her arms covered her breasts as she watched him back away stuttering.

"K-Kagome… Wait! I-I-I didn't mean to-" She saw the exact moment when he realized his fate was sealed and felt the glee that rippled through her then.

"SIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters and so on and so forth.**

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! Please leave your reviews. I love hearing from you all!**

"K-Kagome! Wait! I-I-I didn't mean to…!" Before the words had even left his lips he knew it was a lost cause.

"INUYASHAAA… SIT!" The Miko had growled the words at him as her arms wrapped around herself to cover her breasts. Before he could blink he felt his stomach lurch as his body slammed into the earth. He groaned spitting out dust and pebbles as he rose. He kept his head down, white hair covering his eyes as he listened to the splash of water and the patter of feet followed by the rustle of cloth. When he was sure she was clothed, he jumped to his feet in one swift motion and spun just in time to see the red-faced Miko scurry past.

"WENCH-" he started, reaching out to grasp her before coming to a halt as he caught a whiff of her scent. The anger he felt rising within him all at once dissipated to be replaced by curiosity, confusion and some other unspeakable emotion. The scent of vanilla, cinnamon and something else much more potent reached his nose. He closed his eyes and leaned in the direction Kagome had gone sniffing once then again before he realized what it was. Desire. The realization that the young Miko had been in heat when he had all but crashed into her naked body caused a heat to surge in his body. _"Mine!"_ he heard his youkai scream once again in his mind as he breathed in deeply before jumping up and past the brush, away from the direction of the camp.

Nearly an hour passed before InuYasha could bring himself to make his way back to camp. He had spent the better part of the morning attempting to regain control of the youkai he had felt rising within himself the moment Kagome's scent had assaulted his senses. He sped through the trees, carrying a rabbit carcass in his right hand. Jumping into the highest branch of the willow tree that he claimed as his, he scanned the site below. Shippo sat on Miroku's head, tiny hands squeezing at the monks cheeks through a fit of giggles. Kirara was nowhere to be seen as the beast was most probably scanning the area for threats. His gaze flitted over to the firepit where two women sat huddled. His ear twitched as he tuned into their whispers.

"You would stay? … You'd really leave your own time- your family- to be with him?" He heard the pause that followed the slayers question and his ear twitched once more.

"I love him Sango…" A low growl started in his throat and he felt a familiar feeling begin to take shape at the Miko's admission. Heat pulsed through his body as he fought to retain control of the youkai clawing within him. " _Mine!"_ He felt his youkai scream -not for the first time -as the growl increased in volume.

His animalistic growls at once alerted his pack.

"InuYasha…?" He heard her voice through the haze and looked down at the Miko who stood watching him with concern now. Her voice reached through the haze and he felt the heat tide and calm return. He stayed perched there, eyes locked with hers as he breathed in and out until he knew with certitude that his youkai had subsided.

Then, with a leap, he was on the ground and walking past the worried Miko toward the firepit. He tossed the skinned rabbit at the demon slayer who stood hand firmly clasped around her hiraikotsu, her eyes locked on him.

"You can put that away" he growled as he snatched up a bowl of stew he saw warming by the fire and walking back to sit next to Miroku and the fox cub. The tension was palpable but he ignored the stares as he snarfed down his breakfast. When he could no longer take the silence, his head snapped up as he twisted around to glare at his pack.

"What?!" he growled at the tense bunch. No had moved.

"Did something happen…" Miroku prodded hesitantly. "You went full youkai on us!" Shippo cut in hopping back and forth around the campsite in a wave of panic.

Kagome spoke finally when he made no move to respond.

"Your eyes- they were red InuYasha." The Miko had moved closer and was kneeling before him now and reaching out to touch his arm. He flinched at her touch and jerked away throwing the now empty bowl aside before standing.

"It was nothing." He replied gruffly, starting toward the path leading towards the village.

"I need to stop by Kaede's. Be packed and ready to go again by the time I come back."

InuYasha was tense. He watched the old miko pack back and forth before him as he sat croched in the corner of the small hut. The old woman paused and turned to scrutinize him, opened her mouth to speak before- for the umpteenth time that day- she stopped and continued to pace. The hanyou let out a frustrated sigh before yelling "Baba! Are you going to keep pacing or tell me what you know?!"

Kaede, seeming to have found her resolve with InuYasha's words, finally spoke. "InuYasha, I think it's about time you saw Seshomaru." His mouth fell open as he stared at the old miko point blank.

"I've been sitting here watching you pace a hold into your shack for the past hour… just so you could tell me to go see Sesshomaru…?"

She wavered but continued. "I can only tell you what I've heard but your brother can help you InuYasha. You need advice that only a youkai can give."

Angry he growled and slammed his fist into the floor.

"Don't fuck around baba! You obviously know what's happening to me! Now tell me what you know!"

When she remained reticent, InuYasha angrily stormed to the entrance. When he reached the door, she spoke again.

"It's only an inkling but… would you happen to know if Kagome is in heat?"

He snapped as he twisted back to her.

"She's in heat every month baba! What does this have to do with my youkai appearing?!"

"If your youkai has chosen Kagome as his mate then… it's only a matter of time before he attempts to take what he sees as his…"

His mouth fell open as shock turned to panic. "What?! What do I do to stop the change?!"

The old stared back at him her eyes scrutinizing. She hobbled across the tiny hut until she was standing directly across from him.

"Go see Sesshomaru InuYasha. And do it before it's too late."


End file.
